Just Another Sexual Day In The Dorm
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Ken learns the disadvantages of waiting for people anyway other than the lounge. And Yukari is right there with him. Just your adverage day, corruption, molestation, and a sex lesson.


**Hikari: Hello. Here's my second shot at some humour for P3. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own it when Shinji and Aki officially get together in the game. Thus, it is not mine, sadly.**

**Just Another Sexual Day In The Dorm**

"Hey Ken," Yukari smiled as she came downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Yukari-San," Ken started. "I was just waiting for Akihiko-Senpai to come home. I figure instead of ambushing him like a little kid right when he comes in, I'll just wait for him here on the stairs."

"Mmh," Yukari nodded as she made some instant noodles. When she was finished, she went back towards Ken, "Well, I'll keep you company while you wait."

"Thank you Yukari-San," Ken smiled.

They waited awhile in silence, the only noise coming from Yukari as she happily munched on her noodles. But then they heard the door open and Ken visibly leaned forward in child-like anticipation. Yukari struggled to bite back a laugh at his adorable behavior.

Unfortunately, Akihiko was not among the two people who came through the door. But after a closer look at what said two people were doing, Yukari was fairly certain that that was a good thing.

The two people were Ryoji and Minato, though the way their lips were locked, they were beginning to look like only one person. "Ken," Yukari muttered. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Ken asked in honest confusion, diverting his gaze from the scene which had now moved itself to the couch.

"This isn't something you should be watching," Yukari responded quietly as she covered the young boy's eyes and turned her own gaze away. It crossed her mind that she should talk to Mitsuru about enforcing the rules about inappropriate conduct in the lounge, especially since Ken was only in elementary school and should not see such things. But that idea quickly went out the window when she heard the lock on the door click again. Ryoji and Minato hurried out the back exit and closed the door just in time as the next two people came back from school.

In her shock, Yukari took her hands off Ken's eyes and allowed him to view the latest happenings in the lounge. Once again, Akihiko was not among the two people, and Yukari once again decided that that was a good thing, for Ken's sake at least.

This time, the two were able to see Mitsuru and Junpei walk into the lounge, holding hands and smiling happily. Mitsuru leaned towards him once she had looked around and deemed the room empty and said in her smooth voice, "Let's go up to my room."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Junpeiasked with a grin.

"Let's just say I have a bit of lee-way around here," Mitsuru returned coyly.

"Then lead the way," Junpei grinned as they moved towards the stairs. Yukari pulled Ken upstairs as quietly as she could manage and pulled him behind the second floor couches. By some twisted miracle, the happy couple did not notice them and merely continued their ascent to Mitsuru's room.

When Yukari heard the upstairs door close, she let out a breath she did not know she had been holding and turned to her companion with a fierce glare, "That's it, I'm done. You can wait for him by yourself."

Ken only sat in shock as Yukari stormed up to the third floor and slammed the door to her room. The poor boy had no idea what had set her off, but it was not going to deter him from waiting for Akihiko. Thus, he moved back to his post on the stairs and resumed his faithful watch of the door.

Once again, it did not take too long for the lock to click and a third group of people to come through. This time, Ken was delighted to see that Akihiko was one of them, but he grimaced slightly to see Shinjiro there as well.

None the less, he began to move so he could greet Akihiko, although when he saw them move towards the couch with their lips locked, he became quite puzzled, he had not seen what Ryoji and Minato were doing since Yukari covered his eyes before he got a good look. But weren't boys supposed to only kiss girls and not other boys? He made a mental note to talk to Aigis about it later.

When his silent musings were done, he moved his eyes back to the couch in time to see the two get up and move towards the stairs. He tried to move, but the couple got to him first.

"Um, h-hi Ken," Akihikostuttered with a fierce blush painted across his normally fair skin. Shinjiro just stood there looking annoyed that he had been interrupted. "We um, didn't s-see you th-there."

"How much did you see?" Shinjiro asked gruffly. To the point as always. If there was one thing Ken liked about him, it was how straightforward he always was. He said what needed to be said and did not skirt around the subject.

"Pretty much all of it," Ken responded, trying to sound indifferent, when really, there were a million questions running through his head.

"Do you know about the birds and the bees?" Shinjiro asked, this time full-out scowling.

"They're animals," Ken replied. Did they think he was stupid or something?

Shinjiro sighed while Akihiko ran a hand through his hair. After a beat of silence, Shinjirostarted a full-out sex lesson, complete with hand diagrams that had him somewhat blushing by the end. Akihiko would have commented on how cute he looked, but he was too afraid of the resulting punch he would receive.

"So," Shinjiro concluded. "Since there are quite a few couples in this dorm, don't spy on anyone, you might see something unpleasant."

"Yes," Ken nodded as quickly as he could before scurrying towards his room and trying to block out the words and images from his mind.

"Now," Shinjiro smirked as he turned back to Akihiko. "Where were we?"

"You're horrible Shinji," Akihiko sighed. Shinjiro just shrugged as he lead the way to his room.

Meanwhile, Ryoji and Minato had staggered through the back and door and had claimed the couches as their own.

Then, upstairs on the third floor, Yukari was so sexually frustrated that she decided to go find Fuuka and molest her.

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Please Read And Review!!**


End file.
